Life we've reclaimed
by milkduds100
Summary: NO YOAI. Zuko and Sokka are the suvivers of the brutal war. Can they go back to the past, and set everything right, or will they fail, like they did before? M for language, and blood.


The war ended in the worst way possible. Everyone Zuko and Sokka ever loved is now forever lost. Can they go back into the past, and do it all right? Can they save their friends, or will they make the same mistakes as before.

Chapter 1: After the war

"If you want revenge, then dig two graves."

* * *

When you love someone, you can never forget that person. No matter how long it has been, it's just impossible to forget what they look like. What they smell like, and how they act twords you. You can still picture it in your mind, you can see them in your dreams. Even after a person is dead, they never truly leave you. They are with you every moment of the day, watching you. But to me, it is a curse. To see them in your dreams, to hold them in your arms again. Only to wake up, knowing it was a dream. But what's worst is the nightmare that follows. The way they died, the pain in their eye's. They cry for you to save them. If only I was faster, stronger, better, then maybe they would still be here.

My name is Sokka, the guy with the boomerang. The stupid idiot that could do no good. I have really changed since I was younger. My hair falls down to my shoulders, and I have a rough beared on my chin. I was dressed in many different animal skins. You need to be warm in the south pole. I look around at my home. The south pole was wiped off the map many years ago. Every one of it's people are forever gone. I now live alone, staying alive in this harsh place is tough, but I lost all care about myself twenty years ago, when all that I loved was destroyed.

I finished making my igloo. It was not easy. But at least it will keep me warm. I whistled for my only friend left, a wolf named seal tooth. I named him that because when I found him, he had a seal tooth in his leg. Funny really, he was just a pup then, but now he is a good partner. He's even big enough to ride. Makes getting around hear easier. He was covered in a pure white fur coat, massive K-9s sticking out of that tough jaw of his. He was defiantly a deadly animal. But he was My best friend, smart, dependable, and funny. Well, if you can count funny as talking to yourself, and pretending he talks back. But being alone for ten years does that to you, especially when you start to get old. 35 isn't really old, but in the wilderness, you might as well be 80.

Strapped onto my back was a sword, about as long as my arm, plus the foot long hilt. The metal was black, although I lost my space sword during the comet, I made a new one out of bronze. Don't know why I chose that metal, but I did, and I painted it black, as a reminder of the past that I can never let go.

The sun was at it's highest. Now it was time for the hardest part of the day. I walked over to Seal tooth, and got on his back. I grabbed the hair on his neck, and led him into the snowy landscape. After ten minutes, I reached a massive ice wall. Their were names ingraved into the wall. The names of all my beloved friends. The people that gave me a reason to fight, to keep on going.

Toph, the crazy knuckle head, that always used to insult me. Now I'd give anything for her to call me snoozles, to make fun of me. She fell off the Fire nation war balloon during the Comet. I could still remember the tears in her eye's as I held her, the only thing that kept her alive. A soldier shot fire at my arm, and I dropped her, I could still hear her scream as she plummeted down to the forest bellow.

Aang, the Avatar. He failed in the fight against Ozia. I don't know what happened, but all I remembered is hearing the Avatar was defeated, and I saw Ozia hold Aangs head in the air. At least the bastard got what was coming to him.

Suki, the love of my life. She was tough, dependable, and very pretty. What I wouldn't give just to see those jade colored eyes again, to see that warm, and loving smile. But she died when the war balloons crashed. I barely got away with my life. Her death was one of the hardest, I can never forget it.

Katara, Beautiful loving Katara. She was my baby sister. I loved her more than anything else. She was really more like mom, I can't really remember my mom, but every time I try, I only think of her. She was always determined to do the right thing, and was naturally very gentle. She always helped anything that was hurt. She could never hurt another thing, even the soldiers we faced, the worst they would get is a bruise. She even spared the man that killed our mother. She died in the fight with Azula. Zuko did everything he could, but it wasn't enough. He did try though.

I look at the names of all the villagers that lived in the south pole, all those little boy's that wanted to play instead of train. I felt bad for them. They were wiped out only weeks after the comet. Guess that was the worst year of my life.

Zuko changed since the Comet, don't know why, but he did. He became angry, and had a lust for blood. Guess I changed the same way. For ten years we gathered an army of people from villages, prisons and other places to wage war against the Fire nation. For ten years we fought as hard as we could, we even managed to re take Ba sing se, which the white lotus failed to do so. Iroh died in the fighting, probably the reason for Zuko's change.

Then the final battle, Me and him against Ozia and Azula. Wile he took on his father, I took on Azula. The fight lasted near hours till we won. I remember feeling terrible after the fight. For so long I wanted revenge against that witch for what she did to my sister. I thought that it would fill me up on the inside, so I wouldn't be so alone any more. But who was I fooling. After I did it, after I plunged my sword through her heart, I felt so shitty that I wished that I would just die. I wished that I could join my friends once more, or at least see them one more time, but I guess I am only fooling my self.

I kneel down in front of the ice, and begin to cry. Every day it would be the same, after all we went through, I just can't let them go. I can't. "Katara, please forgive me. If only I was stronger, if only I never let you go, then you would still be here. I'm sorry I failed you as your big brother." I pound on the snow. "I should have protected you." I say through clenched teeth. "I know you can take care of your self, and would give me a lecture about it, but I was your big brother, I was supposed to die, not you. I should have come, I should have protected you. Please forgive me." I lay there in the snow. Seal tooth comes to me, and curls up next to me. "Please for give me." I whisper again as I Fall into a deep sleep. "Please..." I whisperd before all goes black.

* * *

As I stand in the front of my small boat, I look out off into the didstance, seeing the remnants of the south pole. No dought Sokka would be their. It's been ten years since I last saw my friend. The last friend I had. As the prince of the Fire nation, and hier to the throne, I was supposed to be the Fire lord. But I guess things don't always go according to plan. After I killed my father, the whole fire nation collapsed. Riots, plagues, and most of all, invasions from the earth kingdom. The entire world began into a new age of war. Many powerful families fought for controle of the earth kingdom. They hired hundreds, thousands of warriers, and bandits. At the heart of it was the Bie fong family.

Now, the earth kingdom is just a ruined mess. It would take hundreds of years just to get it back to the former glory it was. The water tribe also was wiped out, north and south. The moon spirit was killed once more, causing caose on an unimaginable scale. Tornado's, hurricanes, even tsunamies plague every corner of the planet. To make a journey out to sea is now considered suicide, but I guess I have no problem with that.

For years I wondered the globe, searching for a way to bring the spirit back. I went into the dessert, and found a secret Library that was uncovered in the many sand storms in the dessert. Sokka told me about this place, I thought this would be the best place to find answers, so long as I got past the giant spirit they told me about. I enter it through the top of a tower. As I make my way down, I'm instantly greeted by a giant owl, the spirit of the library. I tell him that I only seek the knowledge to return the moon spirit. He agrees, only if I give him a piece of information, so I gave him the Dari of fire lord Sozin. He takes it, rather quickly, and allows me to wonder the library. I searched for months in that place, half starved, and living off of insects, or what ever food the foxes brought in. It's kind of funny when I found the water bending scroll that Katara stole from those pirates.

After endless searching, the owl allows me to go into his secret section. He said I can only go in here if I search only to resurrect the moon spirit. The place was amazing, I found documents of the Avatars them selves, and many powerful styles for bending. But there was no time for sight seeing. I then found a powerful scroll, that would allow me to travel back into the past, to do it all over again. The scroll will allow me to merge with my past self. I could do it all over again, and save all my friends. But it has a problem. I can not set the time I am to go back, I can go two minutes into the past, or back to when I was a baby, not to mention I am not strong enough to survive the travel, alone. I thought that maybe Sokka would be able to aid me in this quest. No drought he would, if it meant saving his sister and friends. Hopefully it works.

I open the scroll as I near the south pole, One plus side is that it will allow me to retain my abilities. If I can get alone with my father, I could do what the Avatar failed. Kill the Fire lord, and win the war, and hopefully do things right.

My boat lands on the snowy shore. I look around to see only a small hut, but no Sokka. I just hope he's alive.

This journey is going to be our hardest yet, I never was good at making the right choices.

* * *

Sokka woke up to a pitch black night. He knew that Yue was gone, but what was he to do. Life here intensified when she left. Every weak he would have to biuld a new iglo because it gets buried in the harsh blizzards. Not to mention it was impossible to see in the dark. But what are you gonna do, it's not like he can go back into the past and change it. he got on top of seal, and leads him back to the camp.

When Sokka got there, he was surprised to see his old friend Zuko. The guy had grey hair, and Sokka could see some crows feet growing. The beared was new though.

"What the hell are you doing on my land you no good excuse for a candle." Sokka said.

"Just comin to get my sword you weak asshole." Zuko responded.

"Why does everyone want my sword." Sokka asked.

"Because for once you did something right." Sokka walked up to Zuko and grabbed his right shoulder, and Zuko did the same.

"Good to see you pal." He said.

"You to." Zuko replied. They let go of each other and Zuko asked, "Now go get me some tea, before I frie your ass."

"I thought you hated tea?" Sokka asked.

"I do, but it gives me a good excuse to make fun of you." Zuko said walking into the iglo.

"So how has these last few years been to you?" Sokka asked, sitting down.

"Not good, the whole world is going crazy, I dought we'll be able to salvage this mess." Zuko said.

"What do you mean we?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry, that I won't be able to salvage this mess." Zuko corrected.

"Good, say it like that next time ass wipe." Sokka started to drink some seal milk. "Want some?" He asked holding it to Zuko.

"Nah, but I could go for some comodo rino steak." He said.

"It's in the back, go ahead, I got plenty of stuff to choose from." Sokka said.

"Alright enough fucking around, I need your help." Zuko said.

"I told you, I don't do that any more." Sokka said.

"But what if it can bring your sister back?" Zuko asked. Sokka glared at him.

"You better be going some were with this, or I will eat you for breakfast." He said. Zuko held up a scroll. Sokka took it, and read the contents, He was shocked. "You can't be series." He said. "How do you know we'll survive?" Sokka asked.

"I don't, but it is a good way to bring our friends back." He said.

"Were'd you get this?" Sokka asked closing the scroll.

"Wong shi tong." Zuko said. "Don't ask, I got it, and that's what matters." Sokka nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Sokka asked, standing up.

"We need to draw this symbol," He held the paper up, it was a circle, with a star in the center, "With our blood." Zuko said.

"Great, when will it take us?" Sokka asked.

"between now, to our births, it chooses where we go, but it's a shot to do it all right." Sokka thought.

"What the hell, if we die, we die." He took out a knife. "Let's do it."

"Wait, remember we must dump our energies in the symbol, their is a chance that we could die from exertion." Zuko said.

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time." Sokka said.

"It will also merge us with our past selves, but we will keep our abilities." Zuko warned.

"Good, could you picture me, and a young Suki?" Sokka asked pointing to himself.

"I couldn't picture you with a girl at all." Zuko said.

"Fuck you." Sokka said. "Lets get to work." They went outside. Sokka started to cut his hand, and Zuko did the same, they made the symbol, and stood in the center.

"Now, we have to dump as much of our spiritual energy into the symbol as possible. If we don't get enough, it will explode, to much, and we die from exhaustion. Got it?" Zuko asked. Both of their arms were red with blood, and they were getting light headed from blood loss.

"Let's just do it." Sokka said. They both put their hands on the ground, and focussed all the energy they could. They poured all they had, the thing driving them the most, is the thought of being able to face their loved ones once more, they just prey that they can do it right this time. They were enveloped in a bright flash, and then nothing.

* * *

Please review. And if anyone wants any romance, tell me what pair you would like, and I'll consider it. Zutara, Suka, Kataang, anything.


End file.
